The Moonlight Intruders
by Hidden Waterbird
Summary: Shirayuki puts herself in the line of danger to keep another safe, much to the chagrin of Obi and the others.


Ryuu and Shirayuki were both in the gardens that night. After the incident with Mitsuhide's hypnosis Ryuu wanted to do a mass test of moonlight exposure. They both bustled around, collecting as many samples as possible.

Shirayuki smiled at her and Ryuu's handiwork as he sealed the last few sample vials.

"This is going to be great Ryuu, just imagine how much data we'll get from this!" She exclaimed happily.

Ryuu nodded, mouth curving slightly as he straightened up. Shirayuki blinked at her mentor slightly as she noticed something different. Ryuu took notice of her gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

She grinned at his unsure expression

"Well I just noticed that you're getting taller Ryuu, thats all."

Ryuu blushed and bent down once more. He noticed that one sample was missing a seal.

"I'll be back." He mumbled, stepping away from the pair and shuffling across to the other side of the garden. Shirayuki started to brush the dirt from her uniform, happily musing on a successful evening of work. What she failed to notice was the shadow passing outside the garden walls.

Ryuu dug through a box of supplies, brow furrowing as he searched for the final component of this sample. After a moment, he found it and pulled it out, nodding in satisfaction.

"The last one." He said to himself.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled when a breeze from behind him suddenly blew in. Sighing he turned.

"Can you shut the door behi-"

Ryuu was immediately cut off by the arm wrapped around his neck. He gasped and dropped the vial, smashing on impact. He struggled against the weight pulling him, eyes darting for an escape. He could feel his air supply lacking and his resistance against the intruder decreased, slowly resigning to the fact he was in serious trouble. Bunching his fists, he knew he had to try something quickly and figure out what this intruder wanted. The moon samples? Maybe. His thoughts drifted to Shirayuki briefly as he hoped she was safe. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a sudden shift in weight and Ryuu yelped as he suddenly found himself free of the intruders grasp. He stumbled to the ground and whipped around. Shirayuki must have alerted the palace guards. She -

"Stay back Ryuu!"

Ryuu's eyes widened as Shirayuki stood in front of him, brandishing a rake defiantly at the intruder.

"Who are you." She demanded, tightening her grip on the makeshift weapon.

The intruder chuckled at the sight of her.

"I always thought it was a rumour."

Shirayuki frowned and gently nudged Ryuu back with her foot.

"Go find help." She said under her breath.

Ryuu nodded shakily and stood, stumbling back as Shirayuki faced the intruder who appeared to be a young male.

The man cocked an eyebrow at Ryuu's movement and shook his head. He clicked his tongue.

"Leaving so soon kid? Why don't you stay?"

The intruder sunk his weight down and stepped forward, only to receive a whack in the leg from Shirayuki.

"Go now!" She yelped, grimacing as the intruder pushed into her. She regained her footing and let out a tight breath. She had to keep this person away from Ryuu. Ever since the incident in Tanburn she'd taken some time privately to learn about self defence. She hadn't told anyone for fear of worry but right now she was grateful. She pushed her weapon out and down, managing to throw her opponents centre off. As he stumbled, she ducked down sweeping the rake round knocking his legs out from under him. The intruder hit the ground awkwardly and Shirayuki knelt into his stomach, holding the rake across his neck.

"Who are you." She said again, adrenaline shaking through her hands.

The intruder grimaced.

"I'll admit, you put up a fight. But I'm not here for you."

Shirayuki drew in a quick breath and turned her head back.

"Ryuu?" She called worriedly. That was her first mistake.

The intruder pushed up with new strength against her and she stumbled back, eyes widening as he ripped the rake from her hands and threw it aside. She lunged for it but exclaimed in pain as the man grabbed her sleeve, ripping it as he dragged her back. She swung a punch at his face but was met with a swift punch to the stomach. Shirayuki coughed and squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden burst of pain. She couldn't lose. Not now. Opening her eyes slightly she grimaced as the intruder took a painful hold of her collar, her knees bent awkwardly underneath her. The man was speaking but she wasn't catching it. She was only focused on the plant that sat growing next to the pair. It was Hogweed. Shirayuki squeezed her eyes and lips shut. This was going to hurt but it may save her life. She grabbed blinding at the plant, ripping it up from its roots and pushing it blindly into the intruders face. She heard him scream in pain and his grip loosened. That was her chance, Shirayuki opened her eyes, biting back the pain from the plant and head butted him as hard as she could. The man fully released her and she stumbled back, holding her head. She could feel wetness but wasn't sure.

"Why you!"

Shirayuki couldn't have anticipated it. The intruder was still standing. He threw all his weight into her and she finally let out a scream that had been sitting in her chest since the encounter started. They hit the ground hard and Shirayuki felt her head hit something. She was going to lose consciousness. Where was Ryuu? Shirayuki tried lifting her arm put felt it pinned down roughly.

"You have been a real nuisance, you know?" The intruder hissed at her, dragging her up to her knees once more. "Maybe I should just borrow you instead."

"Stop!"

Shirayuki's heart skipped at the voice. It was Ryuu.

"You said you were here for me right?" He said.

Shirayuki could hear him shaking in his voice.

"If you let her go I won't fight. I'll go with you."

Shirayuki shook her head and tried to push the mans hands off her.

"Dont-Ryuu.' She mumbled.

The man laughed and cocked his head.

"Aren't you brave." He smirked. He held up a hand and motioned him over.

"Well, come on then little hero."

Ryuu stepped slowly towards the pair, hands bunched. He watched Shirayuki stare at him, shaking her head. She felt the weight on her body lessen and blinked as the figure stood, stepping towards Ryuu.

"No, stop!" Shirayuki grimaced, pushing herself up awkwardly on an edge of the wall.

The man placed two strong hands on Ryuu's shoulders.

Ryuu scrunched his eyes shut and prepared for pain but nothing came. He heard a shout and a gasp and all of a sudden the weight on his shoulders was gone. Ryuun shakily opened his eyes to find Obi throwing himself at the intruder. The fight didn't last much longer. Obi, clearly pissed, thew kicks at the intruder and in less than a minute, knocked him out. Ryuu watched Obi pin the intruder to the ground and tie him up. It was then Ryuu realised his legs felt like cement.

"Ryuu-Ryuu!"

He blinked back and jumped at the feeling of two hands on his face. It was Shirayuki.

"Are you ok?" She said worriedly, leaning over him.

He nodded glancing over the girl. She had blood on her face and her uniform was a mess.

"Did he hurt you?" She said, eyes scanning over him.

Ryuu shook his head, bewildered at the fact that the girl who very nearly got beaten senseless was asking if he was ok.

"You-your head." He managed to say.

Shirayuki squinted and sighed.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

Ryuu felt terror spawn in his stomach as Shirayuki words slurred and her knees hit the ground heavily.

"Little miss!"

Shirayuki felt someone holding her weight and worried voices calling for her. She was concerned about a concussion but was so - sleepy.

 _I need you to stay awake for me little miss._

 _Stay awake -_

 _Shirayuki!_

Darkness overcame her.

 _ **A new story! Trying something different. I love love love this anime and manga and have every limb crossed for a season three. Highly recommended.**_


End file.
